nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Just for What I Am
Just for What I Am is the twelfth episode of the second season of Nashville. It was written by Ben St John & Mollie Bickley St John and directed by Stephen Cragg. It first aired on January 22, 2014. Plot Scarlett sings ‘Free’ in concert with Zac Brown, but the demands of fame are burning her out. She's unable to concentrate during a radio interview and trying to sleep whenever she can. Meanwhile, Rayna asks Deacon to help write a much-needed hit for her new album, and it's like old times. Meanwhile, concert venues are dropping from Juliette's tour in the aftermath of her blasphemous comments. A furious Jeff tells Juliette to apologize or she'll be dropped. After failing to get a response to his phone calls, Avery calls to see Juliette to find her passed out on her bed. He tries to cheer her up by taking her busking, and it seems to work as she later requests that they write a song together. Gunnar gets an invitation to co-write from Jay DeMarcus of Rascal Flatts, which causes a rift between him and Zoey. After talking with Avery, she confronts Gunnar at the Bluebird. At Edgehill's #1 party, Scarlett gives Gunnar the cold shoulder and later breaks down in front of Rayna, telling her how Deacon will follow her every command, so Rayna and Deacon agree to cool off their contact for the time being Rayna and Luke decide to make their relationship official. Elsewhere, Teddy discovers that the man who killed Peggy, whose family is being defended by Megan, was a former employee of a subsidiary of Wyatt Industries, and believes that Lamar had something to do with her murder. Cast Main Cast: *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes *Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad Co-Stars: *David Alford as Bucky Dawes *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman *Kourtney Hansen as Emily Guest Stars: *Chaley Rose as Zoey Dalton *Will Chase as Luke Wheeler *Oliver Hudson as Jeff Fordham *Christina Chang as Megan Vannoy Co-Starring: *Zac Brown Band as Themselves *[DeMarcus|Jay DeMarcus as Himself *Jeremy Childs as Marcus *Mario Lopez as Himself *Donn Lamkin as Joey Bacanti *Gator Harrison as DJ *Steven Roten as Tour Promoter *Danelle Corben as Receptionist Songs Background Songs # "Here I Go Again" by Craig Jackson Band # "A Feather's Not A Bird" by Rosanne Cash # "Home" by Breaks Co-Op # "Beautiful Life" by CALICO The Band feat. Pete Droge # "Ball and Chain" by Connie Britton and Will Chase # "What If I Was Willing" by Chris Carmack # "The One You Should've Let Go" by The Lone Bellow # "Fire Away" by Lee DeWyze # "Gin, Smoke, Lies" by Turnpike Troubadours # "Can't Get It Right" by Sam Palladio Quotes *"Do you think you're talented? Do you think you deserve this house? Cause I think you're just visiting. That you're just trailer trash, hiding under a pile of sequins. You should thank God for your good fortune, not deny he exists." - Jeff (to Juliette) *"That's what confuses me about women. You say one thing and mean another." - Avery *"In order to get a good deal, you gotta be a big deal. Or ya know, bring some kind of heat to the table." - Deacon *"For better or for worse, you and I have written a lot of hits together." - Rayna (to Deacon) Videos Nashville 2x12 Promo "Just for What I Am" (HD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in January Category:Content